


Little Heart Gifts

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: mini_wrimo 2016 [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, mage mahariel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Written for a few of the prompts on mini_wrimo's Day 3 post on dreamwidth





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a few of the prompts on mini_wrimo's Day 3 post on dreamwidth

There was another package on his bedroll.

It feels a bit lighter than the last one he had received a week or so ago. So he wonders what the gift may be this time. At first, he had had no idea where the gifts and the occasional treats had come from. Or who his admirer might have been.

It had been mildly alarming the first few times.

After the first time he had learned to watch the camp after finding the wrapped gold block on his bedroll to see if anyone may possibly know who his lovely gifter is. The ever lovely Leliana’s secretive smile said that she knew the identity of his admirer, but he no idea what the cost of learning her knowledge would be.

Morrigan and Sten gave him nothing, but steely-eyed inscrutable looks that clearly said that they wondered about his sanity for not having figured it out before coming to them.

It had taken a bit of time to figure out, but eventually he did figure out just who his lovely gifter was.

He opens the package and grins at the sight of Dalish gear bound with Leather clothes whose scent somehow reminded him quite strongly of Antiva. Zevran then turns towards the central fire pit and spots her immediately where the Dalish elf was sitting with lovely old Wynne, likely perhaps discussing the differences of Dalish and Circle magicks.

Briaren doesn’t look up when Zevran stops next to her on stealthy feet and sits down next to her, though she acknowledges his arrival by leaning into his side as she continues to speak with a bemused Wynne.

“Thank you for the gift, amora. How you spoil me so.” Zevran says softly as he lightly kisses the pointed tip of her left ear and she squeezes his right hand in response.


End file.
